federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Jk'rait
Summary Jk'rait is an ancestral Vituzad martial art which is taught only by elders or by the use of old parchements.Thereby it is called "The lost art" as if the elders would die or the documents be lost,the fighting techniques could no longuer be taught.Whilst its origins date back from the 14th century,it recently gained popularity in the 22th century,and in the 24th century,it became a prequisite for Vituzad soldiers who wanted to serve into the Vituzad War. J'krait allows a Vituzad to master the unique natural biological capacity of Morphing of that race or,the efficient combat use of Tacti-Tools.It also make the ones who pratice it physically conditionned and mind-conditionned. Jk'rait is separated into 5 "Ways" which all focus on a certain aspect on the art and each possess their unique fighting techniques.A true Jk'rait warrior must master all of these. The 4 Ways 'T'k'lar irr' Tk'lar irr (litterally "Way of the Scythe" in Ancient Vituzad Dialect) focuses on mastering the amount of calcium into the body of the user thereby allowing them to forge their bones into any shape,notable into "blades","shields" and more.The purpose of the techniques of that way is typically to immobilize the victim,restrict certain movements and allow close-in for combos of other Ways.It also have a very defensive focus,most techniques,while being offensive can still block attacks incoming from other angles. 'S'sclar irr' S'sclar irr(literrally "Way of Life" in Ancient Vituzad Dialect) focuses on mastering the capacity to extend limbs and the creation of new cells and muscles.The adepts of this way,by injecting themselves genetically enhanced virus made to harm the other races without harming the host of the user,a simple contact with the body of the oponnement can inflict them with the virus.Those who are trained since birth into that way can master "Life draining" which is a process in the molecular level that allows them to drain the nutriments from the body of the oponnement or altering their proportion to kill the ennemy.The purpose of the techniques of that way are often to deal slow,heavy attacks on the ennemy.There are no real "defensive" techniques among this way,however skilled warriors may alter their muscles in battle to increase their strenght and their speed. ' ' 'Ta'endra irr' Ta'endra irr (literrally "Way of Balance" in Ancient Vituzad Dialect) focuses on mastering both the capacity to extend limbs and bones into a mixed battle style that transforms the body of the user to allow the use of quick attacks made to quickly cripple an opponnement.It requires an extreme amount of focus and training as the techniques often imply the transformation of the skeleton, skin and muscles extremely quickly and along most of the body,sometimes the body must be completely altered to do a technique.The adepts receive formation that allow subtle neural phase changes that allow them to quickly seize control of the newly created limbs,and even the novices,as a lack of "neural conditonning" could kill the user from sensory overload.It requires trendemous energy,even the masters of this Way exert themselves only after 10 minutes of pratice.Ta'endra irr techniques are usually stances,that are defensive and offensive as well as movements to go with those stances. 'U'irss irr' U'irss irr(Literrally "Way of the future" in Ancient Vituzad dialect) is the most recent Way that is not initially part of Jk'rait.It was created in the 24th century,when Tacti-Tools were created.It tried to mimic the other ways altought with the use of Tacti-Tools.That way is mostly praticed by those who do not wish to train their morphing abilities or by masters who want to be capable of dealing with any battle situation.U'irss irr adepts are often surgically altered with technology to allow them to be "one" with their Tacti-Tools. Rankings The ones who pratice Jk'rait are usually ranked into this order T'ksai(Beginner) Began Jk'rait shortly,at an age over 40 years old,meaning that the person started as a "teenager".Beginners need atleast 10 years of training before they can become Novices,and they are identified with a clear white crystal. A'skai(Novice) Novices begin their training of Jk'rait very early into their lifespan.And thereby tend to be more skilled than Beginners.A'skai receive a magenta crystal that they wear to identify their rank. Sa'aki(Intermediate) After a minimum of 15 years of praticing Jk'rait,a Master makes the Novice pass a certain test of skill,fighting somebody higher level than it.If it wins,it will probably skip directly to A'ssaï but even if the Novice looses,if the master sees potential in it,it may promote it to Sa'aki,otherwise the Novice stays a Novice.Sa'akis are identified with a crimson crystal. A'ssaï(Warrior) 5 years after becoming a Sa'aki,one may receive the grade of Ten'da'ska.They are identified with a deep blue crystal that symbolizes that a person has reached an important step of its progression. I'rru'zaki(Master) To be a Master does not require a specific time,it requires perfect knowledge and application of all the skills a person has learnt since it was a T'ksai and to be capable to confront an Adept for at least 5 minutes.They are identified with a cyan crystal. Te'mai Ma'dai(Adept) To be an Adept,one has to pratice Jk'rait for atleast 30 years,know all the techniques,master every single Way and capable to confront any other oponnement.They wear all the previous crystals. Category:"Planets and Species" Adaptions, Techniques, and Religouns